


The sweet sound of jiggling jello

by Sadleeds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Here you go con, Literal no plot, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadleeds/pseuds/Sadleeds
Summary: This was a half hour challenge which was finished off by a dare to post to ao3, kudos to Con for the challenge.Not very good 3/10





	The sweet sound of jiggling jello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conslein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Conslein).



> imagine the sound of jello during this fic pls

The estate was fallen victim to the night as the dining hall, and hallways barren. The drips of the kitchen's sink could be heard dropping every second heartbeat. Every room respectfully quiet, as dimmed. All rooms destined to its silence but one - A single door heard to be emitting sounds of heated panting, and muffled whimpers from within the room.  
 The figure in the bedroom squirmed in his duvets, hidden as legs revealed to be propped up, fighting to remain open while his arm reached inbetween his legs. The man's arm flexed as he continuously pumped his own digits into himself, bathing in ecstasy.   
 The blond attempted to muffle his excitement with teeth tugging on his bottom lip, as predicted - his mouth flew open as a digit graced upon his sweet spot. A heated gasp left his throat, as the heat in his neck and cheeks grew. As did Arthur's impatience, causing him to rut his fingers against it repeatedly, as his thighs quivered and closed around his arm. The man's tinted chest rose and fell, as he panted wetly, whimpers occasionally sung.   
   
Soft gasps grew into a more audible cry, as the uncoiling of his lower tummy was felt.  

"A-ah.. fuck," A loud moan slipped out from the back of his throat, as his cock weeped cum onto his stomach. His back arched while the pearly substance leaked and made contact with his duvets.


End file.
